


The Witch And The Wolf

by Private95



Series: Overwatch One-Shots [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Werewolf!Fareeha, witch!mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: Idea: Witch!Mercy & Werewolf!Fareeha. That’s it. I hope you’ll enjoy.





	

Everyone in Eichenwalde knew about the witch of the wilds. And everyone was afraid of her and respected her at the same time. She would always help those who were in need and punish those who tried to use her for their bad deeds. All because of the witch’s servant.

The giant wolf that would always be there when someone would come to see the witch. It would lay calmly by the fire place when the person was sincere, its bright yellow eyes would lazily watch the exchange. But when the person was lying, the big black body would rise white sharp teeth would be bared and a deep growl would shake the walls of witch’s cabin. The liar would be given a second chance to tell the truth. If they would, the witch would consider helping them and either grand their wish or send them off. But if the man would think that the witch could be fooled, he would be chased from the cabin by the witch’s servant, returning home, bitten and scratched, but alive.

The people once tried to bribe the town’s alchemist to get rid of the witch, but she said that even while she didn’t trust the witch’s magic, she never hurt anyone without a reason. So, those who were chased away from the cabin, denied the help and wanted their revenge, were humiliated twice: first being chased from the witch’s cabin, returning with the backs of their pants torn; and then the second time, being chased out of the alchemist’s house by an old woman with a broom in her hands.

* * *

“I’m starting to think it wasn’t such a good idea.” Fareeha grumbled, entering the cabin, carrying baskets with food and setting them on the table.

“What are you talking about, love?” Angela asked, walking over to the woman and kissing her cheek.

“While I was at the market, I heard someone calling me a ‘bloody bag of fleas’!” Fareeha said, crossing arms over her chest and leaning against the table, pouting. “I’m the Alpha Prime. A respected pack chief.” She looked at the wooden floor of the cabin, not seeing Angela’s soft smile and loving gaze. “I’m not some familiar, incapable of anything on their own without their master.”

Angela stepped before her, taking her hands in hers and stepping closer, leaning into her lover.

“You know that you’re nothing of that to me?” The witch whispered, placing light kisses along her jaw. “You’re my rock. My home. My love. You’re the one who sees me as a human. You’re the one who loves me for who I am.” Angela cupped Fareeha’s face, bringing her down for a lounging kiss.

“You’re everything to me, my love.” The werewolf whispered against her lips. “You’re my soul. My moon. My mate. My life.”

The two hugged, basking in the warmth and familiarity of their bodies.

Angela was the first to break the silence, tipping her head to the side, brushing Fareeha’s ear with her lips, whispering, “stay with me for your next rut?” And the werewolf couldn’t describe the happiness she felt hearing those words.

And two months later, when Fareeha busted into her mother’s alchemy shop, a big smile splitting her face, and declaring proudly that Angela and her were expecting a child, Ana knew that she made the right choice sending her daughter into the witch’s cabin years ago to protect her from the villagers. Even if Fareeha always complained that the villagers saw her as the witch’s servant and not something more powerful. Now, at least, the Alpha would just suck it up, because all those insults were nothing when she took her daughter in her arms for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcomed. Just saying......


End file.
